luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip to Stabby Town
|Next = }} "Trip to Stabby Town" is the eighth episode of the second season of . Summary "After discovering that Azrael's blade has been stolen by a human, Lucifer quickly connects it with a string of violent stabbings revolving around a local yoga studio. While Chloe investigates the murders, Lucifer enlists Ella's help in locating the sword to stop the carnage."Lucifer - Episode 2.08 - Trip to Stabby Town - Press Release, SpoilerTV Plot A female jogger is pursued by a hooded figure, who clutches Azrael's Blade in their hand. The jogger seems to recognise the figure, but runs away and ends up in a deserted alley, where she tries and fails to climb a fence. The pursuer catches her and pulls her to the ground, before stabbing her multiple times to death with the blade. On the crime scene, Lucifer sees a picture that connects the weapon to Azrael's blade and excuses himself immediately to investigate. It was revealed that someone has dug Uriel's unmarked grave and they decide to move the body elsewhere and locate the blade. With under wraps help from Ella, Lucifer discovers Charlotte was the one who gave a certain of ten people the maps to Uriel's grave and it led one of them to the weapon. Charlotte explains it was because she wanted to get attention from God after Uriel's death. work in progress Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Goddess * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Andrea Bogart as Corrina Huff * Ryan Alosio as Jenson Glory/Jamie Ostrowski Co-Starring * Lisa Chandler as Maddie Howard * Devielle Johnson as officer Goofs *Lucifer brings up the sandwich he swiped from Trixie in the previous episode during his session with Linda. Instead of the spontaneous hug. Gallery script 208.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 02 Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 03 Ella Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 04 Chloe.jpg 208 promo 05 Chloe.jpg 208 promo 06 Ella.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 08 Chloe Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 10 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 208 promo 11 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 208 promo 12 Lucifer Ella.jpg 208 promo 13 Ella Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 14 Chloe.jpg Videos Preview Lucifer Does Not Want To Go Back To Hell Season 2 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Sneak Peek Lucifer Sets His Family Straight Season 2 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Linda Asks Lucifer About Hitler Season 2 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Azrael's Blade Goes Missing Season 2 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Chloe Takes An Interest In Lucifer's Whereabouts Season 2 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Lucifer Isn't Happy About His Mom's New Hobbies Season 2 Ep. 8 LUCIFER MILCH Questioning Technique Season 2 LUCIFER Links References de:Trip to Stabby Town fr:Retour de lame ru:Путешествие на бойню Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Help needed